


【源声/声云】Devil★

by Kuroki02



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroki02/pseuds/Kuroki02
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 4





	【源声/声云】Devil★

  


独自觅食的北极狐茫然地望了望远方渐渐涌起波澜的海岸线，心想今年还没到解冻的时候，你们在吵闹什么。  
它不安地踱了踱步，想要进食的欲望终于压倒了一切，它转身朝着不远处的白色山丘走去，探出前爪企图从雪堆里扒拉出某些弱小可欺的生物。  
积雪破裂的那一刻它忽然嗅到一点危险的气息，来不及扩散的嚎叫被掐死在喉咙里，它张大嘴巴本能地一口咬了下去，犬齿陷进僵冷的皮肉里，温热的血液缓缓淌了出来，将它雪白的毛发染成一片可怖的鲜红。  
从雪堆里爬出来的尸体和它有着相似的毛色，眼睛也是一样细细长长的。狐狸好像被什么蛊惑了，认错似的慢慢松开牙齿，发现原本流血的地方已经不流了，破碎的冰川也恢复了平整，好像它从未来过这里。  
姑且称作人类吧。人类动了动脖子，拎着呆滞的狐狸对着空气说。  
“这个能吃吗。”  
片刻后又自言自语道。  
“这么小你吃它干嘛，放过人家吧。”  
狐狸一落地瞬间跑不见了，站在很远的地方几乎和冰雪融为一体，静静地打量着这个长着翅膀的奇怪四脚兽。  
人类把背后巨大的黑色蝠翼缓缓收了回来，和胳膊一起环住自己赤裸的身体，于是白色大地上突然多了一个茧。  
一个只要不是瞎子，就能看得出里面正孕育着不祥与恐怖的魔茧。  
茧里的人们认真抱怨道。  
“好冷。”

破茧人是一位神父。准确来说是茧在见到神父之前主动消失了，所以神父并不知道这里发生了什么，也不知道这个人类为什么会晕倒在这里。  
他习惯性地施了个神术，光明从他的指尖溢散开，饿虎扑食般笼罩在人类身上，但是进不去，仿佛被某种比它更强大的力量极端排斥了。  
人类就是在这种虫豸爬过皮肤般浑身不畅快的感觉中醒来的，所以他理所应当的心情不好了。他抓住神父的领口，另一只手钳制住他的手腕，长而锐利的指甲微微用力刺破筋骨，迫使他扔下十字架，被重力压着陷进松软的雪里。  
“恶魔。”  
这是个陈述句。  
在侧颈上流连的呼吸忽然顿了顿，神父感到类似羽毛刮过的瘙痒，应该是恶魔睁开了眼睛。  
他从男人颈间抬起头，注视着他有骨气的食物。  
他眼底的焦黑渐渐褪去，变成一片余烬残灰，像玩累了似的，忽然松开手坐到一边。  
“我不是恶魔。”  
“你刚打算吃掉我。”  
“我没有，”他反驳道，随后泄了口气，“好吧，我太冷了。”  
一件带着体温的外套从上方飘下来盖住了他的脸。  
“穿上，我带你去暖和一点的地方。”

“我有一百种方法能杀掉他，而你竟然寄希望于他能救你。”  
“人类的天性可不是欣赏，而是破坏。”  
“我可以把他心里那些肮脏的低俗的下流的想法转告给你，你想不想听。”  
“为什么这么安静，这不是你的习惯，”脑海中碎碎念个不停的声音忽然发出一声极其嘲讽的惊叹，“你不想被他发现你是个精神分裂的怪物？”  
“你是你，我是我，哪来的精神分裂。”  
“你是你，我也是你，你就是怪物。”  
类似对话在过去几十年里发生了无数次，照例谁也没能吵赢谁，金钟云默默裹紧了身上的披风，他知道恶魔接下来会干什么事。  
他不喜欢他有底气反抗他的样子。特别是这份底气来源于身旁这个男人。  
如果有人能透视的话，或许能看见布料下邪异的变化。洁白的羔羊生长出坚硬的黑角，脊椎凸起后渐渐分开，蠕动着为新生的长尾提供必要的组织。  
那条深紫色的尾巴仿佛拥有自己的意识似的，尽管尾端长着骇人的尖刺，却抑制住了嗜血的欲望，像只黏人的宠物，缠着男人纤细的小腿和脚踝，用自己细密的鳞片来回刮擦着，直到被他亲吻过的每一寸皮肤都涌起可爱的粉红。  
“不如让他抱着你走怎么样，”只有他能听得见的声音再一次在耳畔响起了，“反正你也快撑不住了。”  
“滚开。”  
他越是生气，那条尾巴越是像跗骨之蛆一样，把他的骨头啃食殆尽，要他因羞耻而流泪，要他跪地求饶。  
痒，全身的敏感带都在泛痒，简直像碰了不该碰的花粉一样，金钟云终于忍不住伸出手，企图将那条顺着腹股沟往下缠绕在一起的尾巴攥在手里，但尾巴是湿滑的，他抓不住，反倒被提醒了自己的下体已经是怎样狼狈不堪的情况。  
“不要乱动，我很锋利的，”他从铃口上挑了一抹透明的液体，放肆地涂抹在金钟云挺立的乳尖上，同时慢慢收紧了缠着柱体的身体，像蟒蛇使猎物陷入窒息那样，逼得他走得越来越慢，喘息声也越来越大。  
神父仍然在前面走着，好像什么都没发觉似的。  
金钟云不确定恶魔是否真的出现了，但他感觉到有一双看不见的手分开了他紧咬的牙关，与此同时那条尾巴竟然沿着臀缝探了进去，他慌极了，甚至没有注意到自己有没有在现实中发出声音。  
“不能进去，”情欲和痛苦使他脸上浮现出异样的神采，因为无法闭合而溢出的唾液被人温柔地舔舐掉了，金钟云微眯着眼睛，暧昧不清地挣扎道，“别的……随便你。”  
仿佛对他的妥协早有预谋似的，话音刚落的那一刻，等待多时的蝎尾猛地刺穿了他胸前肿胀的蓓蕾，男人闷哼了一声，险些跪倒在缤纷艳丽的花丛间。  
一双干燥的大手适时出现，将他拦腰抱了起来。  
金钟云看着距离颇近的英俊面孔，后知后觉意识到刚才发生了什么。  
他太瘦了，成年男子合身的衣服穿在他身上却松松垮垮敞着大半领口，瘦削的锁骨下是一片还未褪去的春色，乳尖上沁着一滴血，像被谁咬破过一样。  
尾巴飨足后静静缩了回去，于是那些无人看管的白浊沿着男人的大腿流了下来，濡湿了神父的手掌，然后顺着指缝滴落在他抱着他走过的林间小路上。

  
  



End file.
